Beauty of Dawn
by DarkRose Moon
Summary: While Jack is on a mission, Zoey meets the Queen of her imaginary dreamland, who warns her about a evil force. The nightmares are getting worse, and things aren't what they used to be. Jack realizes keeping secrets isn't a good thing... Can Jack settle things right? Sequel 'Black Butterflies' WILL NOT CONTINUE. SEE PROFILE.
1. Proloque: Risky Decisions

****Disclaimer:******** Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?****

****A/N: Welcome back to the sequel of 'Black Butterflies'! Much Love, Miss Moon.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: Risky decisions.<span>**

_Sunderland, a lost kingdom. _

_W__hat happened here all those years ago was in the past - according to the Court. Many people still talked about it in secret. First, the fire that destroyed Sunderland Woods, all that lived there. The sun disappeared, till this very day. Second, the rain that lasted for six years. Then, the ash-storm; it was a miracle that it stopped a few days ago. The Court ordered people to 'wash' Sunderland clean. It was a impossible task. _

_The Queen ordered the people back into her palace for their own safety. The Queen couldn't longer see the darkness, the problems her kingdom had suffered. So she ordered the Court to go and search for a way to find the King - who was missing since the fire._

_The Darkness that ruled Sunderland now, was dangerous and above all - evil. The Queen couldn't do anything against the Darkness, it all happened so quickly... After the fire and the rain, the Darkness banished the sun - which was never seen again._

_"Majesty?" It was Harvey. The Queen lay on the floor on her back, in the ballroom. She watched the ceiling, which was painted with the most beautiful colours in angels. Every angel had his own colour. The ceiling was full of them. _

_"Yes, Harvey?" She didn't move, she just kept staring at the colour angels. She wondered where the King - her King - could be. __She remembered the countless times they'd danced in this ballroom..._

_"The Court requires your assistance, Majesty." _

_The Queen sighed. "With what? What are they mocking about now?"_

_"They were informed of another attack, Majesty," Harvey spoke, his voice in a serious tone. "Amaqjuaq -"_

_"ANOTHER ATTACK?!" The Queen stood, marched angrily out of the room - followed by a very nervous Harvey - towards the meeting room. The Court looked up in surprise at the Queen's sudden appearance. "You imbeciles! I told you to watch the damn cat!"_

_Silence._

_"I told you to watch Amaqjuaq, for he watches the girl!"_

_One raised his hand, the Queen gave him permission to speak: "Majesty, it happened before, and we're not sure if -"_

_"NOT SURE?!" She yelled at him. "It happened before, yes! And was that part of the plan? NO! The girl did it to defend herself, remember? Not to kill random people on a ship!"_

_"T-The man was holding her captive, Majesty," Harvey spoke up. "He threatened her life..."_

_"What about that other man? The pirate?" Asked one of the Court. "Can he be trusted?"_

_"She trusts him," the Queen explained. "He saved her life, gives her hope - He cares about her; he is a good man."_

_The Queen sighed and sat down on her seat. "Where is she?"_

_"Shipwreck Cove, Majesty," Harvey said. "A safe and well-secured hidden Island. She'll be safe from them."_

_"Safe from them but not from the Darkness," the Queen corrected him. "The nightmares won't go away - they only get stronger. And if Amaqjuaq again attacks people, **they** will notice. __Something needs to be done about that.__"_

_She then stood and went towards the main gate, which was locked so the Darkness couldn't come in. _

_Harvey followed her quickly. "Majesty, where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to visit my daughter, Harvey, haven't seen her for almost ten years."_

_"Majesty please, think about the dangers! the Darkness..."_

_But the Queen was already gone._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! See you guys soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Sorrow

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 1! ****Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Sorrow.<span>**

"Are you alright?"

Zoey was watching the fireplace, looking at the dancing flames; the flames were beautiful and warm, but dangerous. She sat on the couch, her head resting on her knees. Zoey jumped at the voice. She looked up, to meet Mrs Turners' concerned gaze. Was she alright? She couldn't tell, so she shrugs.

She'd dreamed again. She awoke twisted in the bedcovers, startled. Trying to breath normally, eying her new room for any sight of hallucinations or demons. There were none. She took her rabbit and slipped out of bed, noticing she was covered in sweat and her cheeks wet from tears. Holding McTwisp in her arms, she wondered if it really was a dream she just had. Where the creatures worried about her? The burning house? The ash-storm?

And now, she watched the dancing flames, waited for Mrs Turner to come home. Yet here she was, and Zoey was afraid to talk.

Silence had become her friend. She didn't talk much, only if she had to. It was not because she didn't trusted Mrs Turner or Mr Teague, but she didn't feel like being in the middle of things, she liked watching from the side line, as it were.

She drew her sorrows away in her drawings; it didn't matter if it was a landscape, creature or anything else. Once a drawing was finished, she showed it Mrs Turner. Mrs Turner was a nice woman and loved her drawings.

Elizabeth sat next to her on the couch, noticing new drawings on the table. She took them and looked - as everyday - to Zoey's new drawings. The child drew a lot lately. Everyday since Jacks departure new drawings came.

Zoey continued to watch the flames. The flames were dancing circles around each other, on the wood. Everything was different since Jack had left. He had said that he was going on a mission and that he didn't want to get her into trouble. He said it was for the best, and that he would be back soon. But ever since Jack had left... She didn't felt safe anymore. Nightmares returned after the adventure she and Jack had experienced with Havelock.

"Don't be sad, Zoey," Elizabeth said. She noticed the child had been crying. She had always been sensitive, but after Jack had left, she was not just 'sad'. It almost looked like she was depressed - like she was losing hope. The sleep had become a difficulty. But when she slept, it were the nightmares that woke her up again. "He will be back soon."

"And when is 'soon'?" Her voice sounded broken and betrayed, Elizabeth could almost feel the emotion in her voice. "He promised that I was staying with him, that everything was going to be different."

"He will only be gone for another month or two, sweetie."

Silence.

Elizabeth watched the child. She felt sorry for Zoey. Jack truly made her believe she was worth something, that not all people were evil and that people cared about her. Elizabeth had no idea that Jack was capable of these things; taking a young fragile girl under his wing. But Jack was gone, and the child felt betrayed - just like Elizabeth thought she would be. But she also missed Jack, Elizabeth found out.

"Who is this?" Elizabeth picked a drawing from the pile. It was a dragon. He was enormous, black and had red eyes.

"Avalith," Zoey answered, her voice sounded broken. "He's good. No evil creature."

"And who is this?" Elizabeth asked. One of the drawings had caught her eye. It was a gorgeous woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a white dress. She was different from the other creatures. She almost looked like a goddess.

"The Queen." Zoey said, her voice still broken. Elizabeth then noticed the tiara on the woman's head.

"She looks beautiful," Elizabeth said. The Queen looked so calm, and yet so frightened. Maybe because she was as pale as a ghost. Elizabeth was curious. "Can you tell me more about her?"

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! It's depressing, I know, but I had to do this, you'll see later why... Bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Bleeding Out

****Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?****

****A/N: Chapter 2! Chapter is called 'Bleeding Out', song title from Imagine Dragons. Much Love, Miss Moon.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Bleeding Out.<span>**

Jack sneaked through the streets of Port Winston. It was quiet. Good. Just as he wanted to turn around, a poster caught his eye. He walked towards the wall were more wanted-posters hung, and his mouth dropped open. Not only his own, but a wanted poster of the girl he got to know - a girl he cared about, hung on the wall. Jack read the details quickly, not wanting to miss anything of importance. Some of the words were hard to miss, because they were marked; _dangerous, murderess, insane... _

Murderess? Did she killed someone? No, she was too innocent for anything like that. Insane? She wasn't insane. He ripped the poster of the wall out of anger. What they've been through was history. He had told her this after they arrived back in Shipwreck Cove, a month ago. She was a bit stressed after the - what he called - mysterious event, so he told her she had to forget it, that it was in the past. A month already? He hadn't thought about the mysterious event with Havelock back then. _Cat claws... _Jack shrugged.

Something he could not see - what no one could see - had murdered Havelock and his men. He remembered their screams of terror as they sailed away to safety. Zoey could see it, hell, she even told him about the damn cat and he wasn't paying attention. A hallucination was it. Something someone saw and other people couldn't see. A hallucination that touched - Which was impossible, because a hallucination couldn't touch - or murder - people... Right?

He walked further through the docks, hoping to find anything that could help him with his search.

"... she's long gone. Dead or alive, doesn't matter, she's gone and won't come back. Ever." Jack looked at the two Redcoats who stood - with their backs to him - to another wanted-poster. "I don't understand why we're still looking for her? She escaped - I will never figure out how she did it, she wore a damn straitjacket that night! I tell you, mate, someone helped her. Someone from Rosewood helped her escape."

The man next to him chuckled. "Well, the Governor says we have to find her, she's a danger to us all. She's a crazy one. A witch. Killed two doctors without touching them." He then gulped. "Some said she had help from her imaginary creatures."

"I was on the funeral of one of the doctors. I saw his face, covered in claw marks - from a cat!"

"What's her age now? I heard she was eight when she was brought by Madame Sharon, owner of The Sleeping Sheep."

Jack made his way towards the inn the two Redcoats had spoken of; The Sleeping Sheep. He continued to sneak through some alleys, avoiding the Redcoats the best as he could. He couldn't believe the people spoke of her that way. She would never kill anyone, and if she made her cat do it, it was self-defence. It _had_ to be self-defence.

When he arrived at The Sleeping Sheep, he went straight to the bar, where he found Madame Sharon. She was a woman in mid-forties, with blond hair and grey eyes.

"Need a drink?" she asked him. She had no idea who he was, what he was going to ask her. "Yer not from here, are ye? Never seen yer face before."

Jack was surprised that she didn't recognized him. It didn't matter now; it was going to be a short conversation. He was going to be direct, and she was going to answer his questions.

"I want some information," Jack said. She raised a eye brow as he continued: "Six or seven years ago, there was this girl -"

"I already told the navy what I knew, _sir_," Madame Sharon spat at the pirate. "I brought her to Rosewood for her own good. I tell you something: those dreams the girl had were keeping the costumers away. Talking in her sleep, screaming etc. The kid was a waste of my time anyway."

"And the murders?"

"That's not my concern. I knew something was wrong with the child the minute that strange woman walked into my inn. I don't remember what she looked like, but I remember her eyes: so green the darkness couldn't swallow it - she was wearing a cloak that covered her face, you see, and her eyes... It scared me a bit."


	4. Chapter 3: Life in Shipwreck City

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 3! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Life in Shipwreck City.<strong>

She hated crowded places. Too many people at one place made her feel uncomfortable. Of course, Mrs Turner knew this, as did Mr Teague. She liked Shipwreck City, it was a beautiful city made out of ships, boats and dinghies. But she disliked one thing: it was crowded! She and Mrs Turner would go shopping twice a week for food and other supplies, but oh - the people! They were everywhere! Of course, Shipwreck Cove was home to pirates who obeyed to the Pirate Codex. Many came to visit their families, others for business and others just to get drunk.

Mrs Turner was the Pirate King, and had a job to do. The pirates that came for business - weapons to defeat the Navy, hide from the Navy, extra supplies or rum - mostly came for Teague, he was the Keeper, and he had the Pirate Codex. Elizabeth had other things on her mind, like taking care of her son. Zoey adored Liam, she even felt like a big sister sometimes.

Mrs Turner, herself and Liam sat in one of the local taverns outside for lunch. Zoey bit her lip, trying to control herself. She had the urge to run away, more like hiding in a hole - away from the people. Away from the stares, glances...

"You're sure you feel alright?" Elizabeth asked, her voice worried. "You look a bit... off."

Yes, it was true. She felt 'off'. She felt she might throw up if she didn't get out of here quickly. But she forced herself to relax. What Mrs Turner didn't know, was that the nightmares only got worse since Jack had left. She didn't know what she saw in her nightmares, what she must do to 'survive' a nightmare. The feeling of being safe was gone. Zoey just hoped Jack was coming back soon.

Elizabeth said at least two more months... She already had one! One month of Jack's absence made her wonder if he really was on a mission, that he hadn't dumped her here like trash... She wondered what he was doing, where he was...

"I'm okay," Zoey answered her. It was a lie, and she knew it. She decided to focus on her lunch. Zoey didn't eat much lately - well, she barely ate anything. Why? She just wasn't hungry. It made her feel sick, all that food. She hadn't take a single bite yet - and of course Elizabeth noticed this.

"You're not hungry?" Elizabeth asked. Zoey shook her head and shoved the plate away from her. For a second she wanted to give in, tell Mrs Turner everything that was on her mind and cry. _No! Don't cry now!_ "Do you want to go -"

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," a new voice said.

"What are you doing here, Barbossa?" Elizabeth said. It wasn't a question. She never liked Barbossa, and now, as he stood in front of their table, she had the urge to slap him. She quickly - without Barbossa noticing - looked at Zoey. Did Jack tell her about the mutiny?

"Business with Teague," Barbossa replied. "What is your business here?"

"I live here now," Elizabeth answered him. "And..."

Zoey tried not to listen to the conversation. She didn't like the man at all. Did he knew Jack? If he did... Zoey shuddered. She couldn't imagine Jack was friends with this... man. Well, he was a pirate, and there were many different kinds of pirates - Elizabeth had explained this a few days ago - like the difference between Jack and Blackbeard. Some on treasure hunt, others pillaging ships.

When she looked again, 'Barbossa' was gone and Elizabeth gave Liam the last bit of his food. Once she was done, Elizabeth noticed the uneasy look Zoey gave her - a look she'd seen before when Zoey felt uncomfortable.

"I have some work to do with Teague," she said. "Why don't you go visit Denise with Liam?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 4! Thanks for reviews! :D Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Double Trouble.<strong>

Okay... 3... 2... 1... Go! Quickly, Jack climbed through the open window and hid behind a closet. Was he alone? He doubted it. He was in... the kitchen? It was clean. Very clean. And white. Jack shuddered. He didn't like it here one bit. He needed to find the documents and leave this place. He did this for himself and for her. So he could understand what really was going on.

He quickly sneaked through the kitchen, avoiding the other rooms and sneaked upstairs. Offices were always upstairs. And where the offices were, were the documents. And jewellery, trinkets... anything valuable.

Suddenly he heard voices, so he quickly hid in one of the rooms.

* * *

><p>Denise was a nice woman with a kind heart, who was always happy when Zoey came to visit with Liam. According to Zoey, she was one of the most happiest women in Shipwreck Cove. She always wore colourful dresses, always - or whenever Zoey was near her - had a big smile on her face and her house was warm and cosy. However, Zoey wondered how she met Jack, since she heard her yell at him when she was here for the first time. Of course, <em>they<em> didn't know that.

As they sat in her living room - colourful by the pillows and paintings - Zoey listened to Denise' endless chatter about everything.

"How do you know Jack?" Zoey asked her.

It was silent for a few seconds. Zoey thought she saw Denise's smile falter a bit - just a bit! - but then she recovered herself and said: "Oh, met him here, why asking?"

Is she speaking the truth or was she lying? Zoey couldn't tell. She felt a bit off. She was glad to be inside - no crowded places! - but she still felt a bit woozy. Trying to ignore her 'wizzle-wazzle-wooziness' - Jack came up with it as a new term for dizziness, which made her laugh - she quickly answered: "Just wondering." _Since I heard you yelling at him -_

"You feel alright, sweetie?" Why was everyone asking her that? Was it _that_ obvious? Again Zoey had the urge to tell everything - whenever it be Elizabeth or Denise, both women were trustworthy enough. But if she did, they would tell Jack, and she had to tell it (again) to Jack. Denise moved from the chair and moved to sit next to Zoey, an arm around her shoulders. Zoey already felt the tears coming - _NO! No crying!_

"I'm fine -"

"Oh please, child," she interrupted. "Lying only makes it worse. It's Jack, isn't it? You miss Jack?"

She nodded. That was partly true. Yes, she missed Jack. For not being around, that is. She just missed the extra feeling of safety - which she had when she was around him. The feeling of being comfortable. It was gone.

"Is there more?"

Zoey bit her lip. _Tell her, out with it! _"I just..." Zoey stopped talking. She couldn't find the words. Why was it so incredible difficult? The feeling of nausea came again.

"You know what?" she then said. "You go to the bathroom and have a nice, warm bath. Then, I'll give you my specialty: a warm cup of chocolate. Then we'll talk."

Said was done. Denise prepared a bath for Zoey. "Just take your time, sweetie."

The bath was great. Zoey finally had a moment for herself, a moment to relax and to forget her problems for a while. Once she stepped out of the bathtub and was wrapped in a big towel, she looked in the mirror, she first just stared. She stared in the mirror, her eyes widened. Then, she sank to the ground on her knees, and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Distant Memories

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 5! Thanks for reviews! :D Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Distant Memories.<strong>

Elizabeth arrived twenty minutes later at Denise's home, seeing a trembling, half unconscious Zoey and Denise who was leading her towards the couch, mumbling words of comfort. She watched at Denise tuck her in with a warm blanket, while Denise explained - while half mumbling words of comfort to Zoey - the situation to Elizabeth. She then demanded that Teague had to come immediately for further instructions.

Zoey lay on the couch on her side, facing the fireplace, watching the flames once again dancing in circles on and around the wood. Why were they dancing? Were they celebrating something? And so yes, then what were the flames celebrating? She liked the way they danced...

She felt... off. Numb was more the word. Since she saw the Queen in the mirror, the Queen of Sunderland, she felt numb. She couldn't think - she couldn't do anything but stare at the Queen - who looked at her worriedly - before she realized the Queen wasn't a hallucinating and screamed for help. Within seconds Denise was by her, asking what was wrong. She just shook her head and tried not to listen. After ten minutes of sitting in the bathroom, Denise finally succeeded to convinced her that everything was okay, that no one besides them was in the bathroom, and helped her in her clothes and taking her downstairs. That was when Mrs Turner walked in. Zoey was put on the couch with a warm blanket around her.

She half listened to the women who were talking in whispers, something about mister Teague... and Jack...

_"Sweetheart, don't think about it like that,"_ Jack's voice said in her mind, _"It's only for a couple of months."_

Zoey asked him why he had to go - for the hundredth time. He said the same as the hundredth times before: _"Teague needs those documents, luv, and he gave me the order to get them. I can't disobey an order from Teague, luv, 'cause he's the big boss - and I don't want to make him angry, savvy?" _

She had asked him how long he would be gone. He promised her that he would be back within three months or sooner. Why did he do that? Because he hated to see her cry. _"Nonononononono, sweetheart don't cry! You know - please stop crying, luv! - I don't like it to see you so sad!" _

While she was crying in his strong and protective embrace, she had slammed a few times with her fists against his chest to show him yet again how much she hated sudden changes of events. She was acting like a small child and she knew it, but she didn't wanted him to go away. She wanted to scream at him, demanding he had to stay here. He had promised her that she was staying with him! He was silent before replying:  
><em>"I know I promised, luv, I know... I'm <strong>not<strong> leaving forever, sweetheart, why do you think about such impossible things? I __- please don't cry! - __I am doing this for the both of us."_

And she tried to convince him to stay - she even threatened to destroy all the rum he possessed - but it always ended up the same way: him holding her while she was crying, him making all these promises to be back earlier...

_"I promise I'll be back within three months, luv, how does that sound?" _

Zoey agreed. Jack seemed relieved and added, with a smirk on his face: _"And maybe I'll buy you a present when I'm done, eh?"_

The next morning he was gone.

* * *

><p>Jack finally managed to get the documents. It was a long search, since there were so many rooms. He almost ran into one of the doctors, some cleaners, a nurse... Once he was outside again he was almost spotted by the Redcoats, but he had them! He'd made his way back towards the docks, but stopped in front of a shop. Inside, he spotted a perfect gift for Zoey. She'd love it, he was sure of that. Well, he was in a good mood, and the good luck was with him this evening.<p>

Once he boarded his - borrowed! - ship, were his crew was waiting, he ordered to set sail. His crew had made it to Tortuga as Jack had thought, and were picked up by Teague. Gibbs came to Jack and noticed the bag. "Got what you needed, Captain?"

"Aye," Jack replied. "Now, full canvas to Shipwreck Cove."

Hopefully those documents were worth the trip.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie..." She looked at the Queen, who sat on the ground in front of her. Her dress was enormous and spread around her and half of the fabric lay on the floor. The Queen looked exactly as Zoey had drew her. She was a gorgeous woman; with her long brown hair, beautiful skin and blue eyes she almost looked like a goddess. Even the tiara on her head was exactly as she'd imagined it. "I'm so sorry, I did not mean to scare you..."<p>

Zoey could only stare at the Queen - who looked awfully familiar, as she had seen her before, and not in her dreams. What was she doing here? The Queen noticed Zoey's confusion, and took her hand and caressed it.

"Ssh, forget the troubles and sleep now. I will watch over you." The Queen said with a calm voice. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Remembrance

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 6! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Remembrance.<strong>

The journey to Shipwreck Cove was a trip of five days.

Jack entered the Cove. He felt a bit... concerned. He and Zoey had a few discussions about his leaving. She didn't like it at all, and he knew it. The evening before his leaving, he'd held her tight in a embrace while she was crying, demanding he had to stay, hitting him in his chest a few times... She was angry. She even threatened to destroy his rum! He hated it to leave her like that. But now he was back - within the three months promise! - and she would... How was she going to react?

_How was she going to react?_ Was she going to be happy? Angry? He didn't expected her to slap him. Well, she had a reason to be angry. She hated it that he was leaving. He remembered as she asked him why he had to leave, why no one else could do the job, when he would return... _If_ he would return. She also said that he had broken the promise that she was staying with him, that _the cat_ was right...

Something had to be done about her nightmares and hallucinations. It didn't matter if she said that they were good - like the cat - hallucinations were bad. She saw thing that weren't real... He just had to make that clear to her in some way.

Jack knocked on the door of Elizabeth's house. No answer. They weren't home? Jack then made his way to Denise's house, since he knew this was the only place Zoey would go, besides to his father.

He knocked and the door opened, revealing Denise. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but Jack was quicker.

"Where is she?"

"She took a walk outside," Denise said. "I expect her to be back any minute."

"A walk? On her own?"

"Yes," Denise replied. "Something the matter with that?"

* * *

><p>There she was. But what was she doing? Why was she dancing? She seemed so lost in her own world. For a few minutes he just stood there in the grass, watching her dancing in circles around the trees in her simple light pink cotton dress. Shipwreck Cove had this little spot were trees and flowers grew, people called it the Garden of the Cove, since it was on the edge of a cliff. He'd searched for a while, before finding her dancing on the Garden. He could've expected finding her here, since this was one of the calm and peaceful places of the Cove.<p>

He wanted to approach her, letting her know he finally was back, but decided to wait until she was done dancing. This was her private moment. Once she was done dancing, she plopped down on the grass.

Jack sighed. Now or never. He approached her slowly, and as he was making his way over to her, he yet again noticed how skinny she looked. What had happened in those two months of his absence? He decided to just go for it...

"Hello luv."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 7! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Reunion.<strong>

The past few days the Queen was with her, saying she had to rest, that everything would be fine. Zoey found it hard to believe the Queen. If anyone looked tired and needed rest, it was her. She looked extremely tired, the bags under her eyes were dark, and it looked like she had been crying a lot. But Zoey dared not to argue with the woman, so she did as she was told. It was indeed quite a shock to see a ghost/goddess hallucination in the mirror. In fact, Zoey was frightened.

It also was shocking for the others. Miss Denise and Mrs Turner did what they could to make Zoey comfortable, to get her out of the certain 'state' she was in. And Mrs Turner kept replying that they should contact Jack, that if Jack was here something like this wouldn't have happened. Denise told her to shut up and that 'she might hear you!'. She was right. Zoey heard everything.

She felt like she was back in Rosewood again. First all the concern, then the conversations would come, followed by the medication and the experiments... She shivered. _No! You're away from that place. _The punishments if she misbehaved... If she didn't want to talk, or not wanted to take in the medication... Sometimes it was easy: no food. Other times they just locked her up for a day or two.

_Then where do you think Jack is?_ The voice of Amaqjuaq said.

_He's not there, shut up._

And that's why she needed some air.

* * *

><p>She was just done with listening to the Queen. It was dark, scary and above all: horrifying. Sunderland had become a wasteland. Evil creatures took over the land, and all life was vanished. People and animals had fled, afraid of the Darkness that took over Sunderland. She continued to dance, hearing the music coming from the almost dead trees and the whistling from the wind. Why had this happened to Sunderland? This evil force - or whatever it was - had almost destroyed everything.<p>

"Hello luv."

Then, that voice. Just a few seconds after she calmed down by the music, that familiar voice... She couldn't believe it. He was back? Now? For real? She looked at the Queen, who looked anything but happy at the intruder. Her face was blank, no emotion and yet, Zoey had a feeling the Queen was angry. Why? Why was she angry?

Ignoring the Queens anger she continued to dance. He couldn't be back. He broke her promise, that he wouldn't go away, that he wouldn't leave her alone. She still hadn't forgave him for that. It was fake. It _had_ to be fake.

* * *

><p>Wait... Why was she dancing again? Had she not heard him? Jack reached her slowly. It looked like she was away from this world; in her own world. Like she had no clue of his appearance, no clue of her dancing, not even a clue of her own life. But yet again, she seemed so extremely peaceful. If she hadn't heard him the first time, the best thing he could do was just to wait until she was done.<p>

But then, he noticed she got dangerously close of the edge of the cliff. He hurried over to her and just when she slipped and almost fell down, he caught the back of her dress and pulled her back; causing her to slam into his chest and he falling backwards with her. Had he just almost lost her _again_? This thing was getting out of hand. Something had to be done about her nightmares and... whatever she was doing.

Zoey opened her eyes. What? She stared at the edge of the cliff. Wait, what? She wasn't in Sunderland anymore. No dead trees, no river stream of blood. No darkness... Where was the Queen? She felt so peaceful and - Did she almost fell of the cliff? Did...

"Luv?" He was surprised by her sudden sadness, although he knew he could've expected it. What the hell just happened? She sobbed. _Oh Bugger! _Jack tightened his arms around her.

_He was back... He came back..._

"Jack -"

"Easy, luv, easy now, I got you."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 8! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Forgiveness.<strong>

"Luv... Come on, darlin', stop crying..."

"You left me..."

"I know, luv, and I regret doing that -"

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me and -"

"Yes, I know luv," Jack sighed. "But I'm back now, within the three months promise."

Silence.

Jack was stuck in a tight hug from Zoey. Jack managed to pull her away from the edge of the cliff, and settled down against a tree. She was confused at first, who pulled her away. Only when she realized he was back for real, she burst into tears. She had trapped him in her arms, her head on his chest. He'd expected her to be sad, yes, but it seemed like she was so desperate for his return... What was going on?

"Now, luv," Jack tried again, but she continued sobbing. _Bugger..._

"Listen to me," He said with a strict voice. He did not wanted to be strict, but this was the only way to make her stop crying. She looked up surprisingly by his change of tone. "I'm back now. I came back as soon as I could, so no more crying. Is something wrong, luv? Stop crying, Zoey, no need for tears."

Zoey wiped the tears of her cheeks, and taking a deep sigh. He was right. No need for tears, he was back now. But for how long?

"T-This place is great, but..."

"But?" Jack pressed on. _Come on, luv, say it. Yell it at me if you must..._

"It's just so... crowded!" She suddenly said. "People are everywhere! I constantly feel I'm being watched, I barely sleep because of the dreams and I didn't feel safe anymore because you were gone and... and the dreams are getting stranger and..." she took another deep breath. "I missed you..."

_Bugger, shouldn't have left her here..._

* * *

><p>When Denise opened the door, she was greeted by a tired and yet satisfied Jack Sparrow and Zoey who was clung at his side, unwilling to let go of him. Zoey too looked tired, despite her bloodshot eyes, red and puffy. Denise let them in.<p>

"You better take her upstairs." Denise spoke as she close the door. "She needs rest."

Jack nodded once and took Zoey upstairs, to the first bedroom he stepped into and closed the door.

"Now luv, lie down and get some rest, eh?"

"But -"

"No, no 'buts'," Again, he used his strict tone. He didn't want to be strict - not at all! - but she nearly died today, she nearly fell from the cliff and he was just in time to save her... _Again_. She sits on the bed and stares at him, her eyes sad and confused. "You need rest. Sleep is good for you -"

"I barely sleep." her interruption is short, but enough to make him almost snap: "_And you barely eat, too_.", but he doesn't. He controlled his anger by taking a deep breath and focusing on the ceiling. He couldn't be angry with her, he couldn't argue with her; it would break her heart.

"Luv," He tries calmly, but no avail.

"I will dream again."

"You don't know that -"

"I _do_ know that!" she spat back. "Just ask Denise or Mrs Turner! The drawings... you will see." she took a shaky breath. "And then you'll leave me again and -"

"Shhh nonono luv!" He rushes over to her, kneeling in front of her. "We talked about this. _I'm back now_. I came back as soon as I could. Now I'm here, expecting you'll be all happy -" that was a lie, he was concerned how of her reaction. "- I come back and you nearly fall to your death, I safe you just in time."

Silence.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't leave me again," she pleaded.

"Of course not, darlin'," Jack said, putting his arms around her. She just buried her face again in his chest and started sobbing again. "Hey, come on luv! No more crying... You know I don't like you being sad, luv, you know that, eh?"

This just made her cry more. Jack didn't understand. Comforting her only made her more sad. It was like she was crying of the _comfort_ she was getting. What the hell had happened while he was gone?

"I..." she took a shaky breath. "I just missed you so terribly..."

"Now, luv," He took this opportunity to surprise her. "Away with the tears. I don't understand, luv... I even got this gift -"

"What?" She looked at him, wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

"Ah, now that I have your full attention!" He took his gift out of his coat pocket, and chuckled as her eyes went wide as she looked at the gift. "Told you I was going to give you present?

"A book?" Then she gasped. "Is this...?"

"A copy of Fables and Fairy Tales, your storybook."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Matters in the Past

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 9! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Matters in the Past.<strong>

_Dear Jack,_

_I don't know if you even got my other letters, but according to the local tavern owner in Shipwreck Cove the others were sent to you. Or at least I hope he tells the truth. He is a nice man, but... Letters over sea are hard to receive, so I make copies of them and hide them in the hidden drawer of my desk whenever you return to the Cove, because I'm not sure I'll be there when you arrive._

_I hope you are alright. Loosing The Black Pearl must have been terrible for you, along with getting mutinied and marooned on a desert island in the middle of nowhere. Where are you now? Are you seriously going after your ship? It's just a ship, you know, and I'm sure Teague has plenty of ships for you to choose from! But I have to admit, it IS a beautiful ship._

_Now, I will just remind you: I am worried about you. Having an obsession is not bad, but seriously: going after your stolen ship is a bit... daft. But of course, you're 'Captain' Jack Sparrow, you will get it back._

_Zoey is fine. She's well... a baby. A cute, small, adorable baby. She's almost one month old, and I have the feeling she will be alright. But you see, since you are not here, I'm afraid she won't grow up without a father. I'm afraid of this. She needs a father. Well, not now, but... she will ask questions. __What am I supposed to tell Zoey when she's older, Jack? The truth, that I fell in love with a notorious pirate captain who left me pregnant? Or lying, that you are dead or sailing the seas and will return one day?_

_So now is the question: will you come to Shipwreck Cove? I know - if you've received the other letters - that there might be a chance you're to busy with your pirate life and don't want to know about parenthood at all. That is one of the options I don't want to believe, because I know you are a very good - and charming! - man. Or another option: you haven't got my messages and don't know about anything. Also this option is not very nice._

_ I mean, I'm 21, a young mother. And by young, I really mean: young. Let me explain this to you: your mother is one of the kindest, most wonderful persons I have met in my entire life. Well, she is way better than my own mother. Of course, she could've guessed it a thing like this was going to happen to you - she told me this when I arrived - that when you returned to Shipwreck Cove, you were in big trouble. But she immediately calmed down when she saw Zoey in my arms, her eyes looking around curiously. Oh, when I look in her eyes I just see you in front of me again with that sparkle of happiness in your eyes. _

_And I have to say: Shipwreck Cove is wonderful. A city made out of all types of shipwrecks, boats and dinghies. I am impressed by how this was build, and Teague was right: this truly is a safe place to raise a child. No navy, no dangers and others. __But, you know... Having a child is wonderful. Zoey is perfectly healthy, and she's making life easier. It's like I have a new life goal, raising this girl to a young woman. I will succeed, I know. _

_Sometimes I wish you were here, with me. We could make agreements how to raise Zoey, like that you come once in six months and visit us? And in those other six months, you can look for your precious ship! Sounds fair enough for you?_

_I love you,  
><em>_Meredith._

* * *

><p>"Here," Denise handed Jack a rum bottle. Jack accepted the bottle, drank from it immediately. Denise had found more letters from Meredith, and this was the first one out of... eight. It seemed like she really was ready to raise Zoey, with help. It mustn't have been easy for her - Meredith - at all to raise a child. And that she kept believing in him, that he would return to the Cove.<p>

"So for how long did she write me? I thought you had given me all the letters?" Jack asked Denise, who sat across from him.

"I didn't know she was writing you," Denise said honestly. "I guess it started when she discovered she was pregnant. I found the bundle with letters in a hidden desk-drawer in her old house; I too was shocked. It appeared she made multiple copies of her letters; for you, for herself..."

"She wanted me to know," Jack said more to himself then Denise. "Showing me - through letters - how she - Zoey - was growing up, even though she knew the chance I would receive the letters were one in a million."

"And you never considered going back to St. Lucia, not even when you were mutinied and marooned?"

"Well, no. I was on a treasure hunt, and after the mutiny I was destined to get my ship back." Jack said. "I kinda forgot about it. About everything. Mari Florem hasn't reached my mind at all before you came up."

"Meredith was very... shocked when you were gone. She headed back home, but my mother threw her out." Denise sighed. "I didn't know, because I was with my ex-fiancé at that time. After seven months she knocked on our door again, to surprise me with a big belly. I thought she was kidnapped and probably murdered, but there she was, alive and pregnant.

"Mother wanted to threw her out once more, but I convinced her to let Meredith stay until the baby was born. Mom said I could leave too. That night she - Meredith - told me everything. How she met you, how you showed her how to be a pirate and that it was you who took her on this small journey to Tortuga. Something about that you gave her a new home for the time you two were together.

"After Zoey was born we had to get out. And then Teague showed up -"

"How did she knew my dad?" Jack asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I think he might have helped her survive the first seven months. I asked Teague and he said that you were still young and did stupid things..." Jack raised and eyebrow. "So I he kept an eye on you back then. I guess he found her somewhere after mom kicked her out the first time. Anyway, we went with Teague to Shipwreck, planning to give Zoey a life here. But after three years, Meredith was getting tired of waiting. Shipwreck was the safest place to raise a child with pirate blood. I asked her to stay but she didn't listen and left with Zoey."

"And you didn't follow her?"

"I told her that it was dangerous outside the fortress of the Cove, that she had a price on her head for being with a pirate, and the chance was big something would happen to Zoey. I didn't follow her because I let her choose what she wanted. She was still young and didn't want to spent the rest of her life in walls. Teague brought her to Port Kingstone, a normal port with a low pirate status and not many Navy soldiers. It wasn't that far from the Cove, a two days trip with ship. For two years everything was good. Meredith and I still held contact, and I even visited with Christmas. But then the fire... I tried to get there as soon as I could... There was nothing left. I feared that - when we didn't find any bodies - Zoey was dead too. We went back to the Cove and I time moved on. Everything was... well, until you returned, _with_ Zoey. It was... it was too good to be true."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: The opportune moment

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 10! I want to thank TwipieAppledashRarshy for your comments, glad you enjoy it so much! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: The opportune moment.<strong>

_Dear Jack,_

_How have you been? Still searching for your ship I recon. I heard you sunk Port Nassau without firing a single shot, you've escaped the noose quite a few times now... How many adventures am I going to hear from the bartenders in the taverns? You've become quite a subject people talk about; from your adventures and other things. They expect things from you since Port Nassau. Consider this as a compliment, you've become quite a celebrity, and not only by children or men._

_I heard that you turned out to be quite the womanizer too! How _marvellous_. Was this also a thing before you met me? Hm? Could we call the 'thing' we had a relationship? I mean, most of the time we were drunk. You told me this crazy tales of pirates and seas and more. Were you being a womanizer too, back then? Was I just a plaything for you? Did you just go to me for pleasure? Did you go to me because you were 'bored' of the whores at the taverns and thought: "Hey, I bumped into this girl the other day, let me see if she's in for some fun?"?!_

_I feel betrayed. Really, really betrayed. I can't believe I'm writing this, but... Have you ever, EVER thought... You should be ashamed. And you know what I figured out three - no, TWO days ago? This woman arrived in the Cove. Said she was looking for you. That she needed to talk to Teague about you. And when Teague is busy - he was in a meeting - I, your mother or Denise sort things out. _

_So she tells me she's from Spain and that she was a day away from taking her vows in a convent. But who sneaks into the convent, thinking the building he's in some sort of brothel - seriously, Jack? - and 'steals' another girls heart? Really. Fucking really! With how many women have you been having sex - ahem... intercourse - with since me? And you pick them good out too! A young woman from a convent! _

_Oh, and let me warn you: she is pissed off. I bet she wanted to tell Teague the same thing and that she's going to kill you. (Figural speaking, I hope) Oh, her name is Angelica; I think that will clear some thoughts on which girl I'm talking about. Your mother assured her she'd have a good conversation with you once you get here. (and I bet not only about Angelica's problem)_

_How long will this go on, Jack? You changed. I hope you understand that I am going through hard times - raising a child is fun, but it requires a lot of caring and patience and love and many more emotions! Now, you ask yourself: "is she mad at me?"_

_To be honest with you: I am disappointed... You really changed since you 'slipped' away with your ship right under my nose. I think you were a bit... obsessed with the Treasure of Cortez. I remember you first didn't want to take me with you because of the dangers, but later on - if I recall correctly it was that same night - you promised me to take me on a real adventure, to search for the Treasure of Cortez together. __Didn't you have the courage to tell me the truth?__ Or was it something else? I'm sorry to ask this, but... Did you forgot about me?_

_ If you are really so desperate to get that stupid boat back, then fine. Do it. Get your boat back. But why don't you come to Shipwreck and ask for help? I'm sure Teague has a ship prepared for you right now! And if you're lucky, you can sneak around Angelica! _

_The reason why I'm writing is - what was it again? Oh yes - Zoey said her first word: "mama!"... I'm so happy that I wanted to let you know. It was her first birthday last weekend. I hope this news will sober you up a bit and finally come to your senses and come to the Cove as soon as possible._

_I love you,  
>Meredith.<em>

* * *

><p>"Why didn't she just ask Teague to look for me? He offered it!"<p>

"She might have been... scared."

"Scared? Why scared?"

"Well, you left her with child." Denise answered. She gave him another bottle of rum and she sat down again. "She wanted you to return as soon as possible. At least, that was what she told me. Maybe it was because of her taking care about a child you didn't even know existed till a few months ago, plus, she was afraid of your reaction. She never told this anyone, but I could see in her eyes she was afraid."

Jack sighed. This wasn't working at all.

"Any idea when you're going to tell Zoey?" Denise then asked.

"Tell her what?"

"That you're her... father. If I were you, I would do it fast. Now she's still young," Denise said.

"She doesn't like sudden change of events," Jack stated. "When I'm going to tell her - whenever that's going to happen - it has to be the opportune moment. Not only for me, but also for her. You saw how she was clanged to me when we walked in. Did something happen while I was gone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Mother's love

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 11! I want to thank TwipieAppledashRarshy, eishiba, JxstHayesHere, helenealbra & ScarletRenee for your lovely reviews! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: Mother's love.<strong>

_Dear Jack,_

_Here I am, once again writing a useless letter to you. Sometimes I'm wondering why I'm still writing you, since you never reply and there is little chance you received my other letters. I think I'm doing it for myself, to write out my feelings once in a while... There is just so much on my mind right now, you wouldn't believe it!_

_We heard news from Tortuga that fat Barb and company have found the Treasure of Cortez. That they spent all there gold and that they're cursed now, including your ship. Or so the story goes, I don't believe in ghost stories. _

_Jack... I know you're not coming. For some reason I just know you won't return to the Cove - to me, to Zoey... She's fine by the way, she learned how to walk and knows a few more words - she's growing every day, and I'm proud to be her mother. _

_Angelica moved on. She went to search for you and was heading towards Saint Martinique, or Dominique or whatever place. So don't go there unless you want to be brutally murdered! Bloody Spanish..._

_She stayed in the Cove for at least five days, trying to get as much information about you and your whereabouts as possible. She got that appointment with Teague, but I don't think he gave her any information about you - when she exited Teague's office her eyes were burning fire, literally. Seriously, Jack, she's a wild beast! _

_Denise and I were turned into hostesses, helping the arrived guests and arranging meetings with Teague., that kind of stuff. Well, what choice did we have? We both agreed to repay Teague's kindness to do something. _

_So, we had to help Angelica too, so she'd feel comfortable with her stay in Shipwreck City etc._

_I only work nightshifts, so your mother can babysit Zoey or when I'm capable of working. Raising a child maybe fun, but the work that comes with it... It makes me exhausted sometimes. _

_The second night she asked one of the hostesses to bring some tea. Hell, I hadn't even introduced myself to her, or she started talking about you. How betrayed she felt, what she was going to do to you once she found you. So I asked her if she had feelings for you. She angrily replied that she wasn't, but I saw the blushes on her cheeks. I remember you calling me 'Cherry' whenever I was blushing...  
><em>_To get her dignity back, she asked me about 'the child'. _

_I told her it wasn't her business._

_Love you,_

_Meredith_

_PS: To remind you: Zoey's birthday is on the 28th of June._

* * *

><p>"The twenty-eight of June? That's in... A month and four days."<p>

Denise smiled. "Turning fifteen. She's growing up. Hmm... Maybe we can arrange something for gifts..."

Jack nodded. "I'll think of something... Now, what went wrong?"

"She visited me with Liam, five days ago," Denise began. "She looked... stressed. So I asked her what's wrong and she, well... So I stated that she took a bath and then we'd talk. But half hour later, I heard screaming. She claimed she saw something - or someone - in the mirror." She sighed before continuing. "It took some time to convince her that nothing was there, and since then - until you returned - she'd been quite absent-minded, so to speak. Numb is more the word. She drew a lot more too when you were gone."

Denise walked over to a cabinet and took a bundle of Zoey's drawings and handed them to Jack.

"Most of them represent the same; wastelands, strange creatures, and such."

"Aye," Jack agreed. "When I found her at the Garden of the Cove, she was lost in her mind, I think. Saved her just in time before falling down that blasted cliff."

"This one is the most... peaceful one."

Jacks eyes widened. "Isn't this..."

"Yes," Denise answered. "My sister. Her mother. Elizabeth said she - Zoey - called her the Queen."

"So she _does _remember the mother," Jack mumbled. "She told me Meredith told her bedtime stories, but nothing more."

Denise smiled. "That's true, Meredith loved telling her stories."

"Interesting, so Zoey gave her mother - from the vague images she had of her - a new form; as the only light point in her fantasyland."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Scars

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 12! I want to thank TwipieAppledashRarshy, eishiba, JxstHayesHere, helenealbra & ScarletRenee for your lovely reviews! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: Scars.<strong>

Jack made his way to the meeting room, with the documents in his coat pocket. He didn't read them. He didn't need to know more about her, Zoey would tell it him herself. He understood that Teague wanted them; a connection between Meredith and Liana - the so called witch woman who disappeared when Jack had shot her. The drawings and Zoey's fantasy world. If there was a reason for the fire.

Once he entered the room, however, he was greeted by not only Teague, but also by Barbossa.

"Ah Jack! I wondered when you'd show up." Barbossa spoke. "Any new adventure planned? How's the Pearl?"

"Nah. And what brings you to the Cove? You already have a ship, the Revenge, as I recall." Jack turned his attention to his father, who sat in his usual chair in the room, playing with the strings of his guitar.

"Aye, the Revenge is mine," Barbossa replied, a proud smirk on his face. "I'm here for business. Noticed some strange situations with the English. It seems they're on the hunt again. Couldn't really figure out what, maybe treasure, or land, I'm not sure."

"And you want to go after them?"

"Well, if you look at it that way, we haven't really be hunting treasures ourselves."

Barbossa was right about that one. The Cove had - with the help of their King - restored the peace in the Code. Ever since then, more and more pirates came to the Cove, searching for good fortune, a ship to board or buy. Trading became more popular, some pirates even took the opportunity to start a family here. It didn't mind at first, their was enough gold, enough place. After a while, Teague said it had to slow down, or else the English might figure out where the Cove was hidden.

So, there was more trading and less treasure hunting, less plundering and pillaging. Pirates were more careful in the seas, since the English too, got stronger by the day. Pirates came to the Cove to hide, and this was what Teague concerned the most: the English had planned something against the pirates, , there was more trading and less treasure hunting, less plundering and pillaging.

* * *

><p>"Honey, open your eyes -"<p>

"**_LET ME GO!_**"

After the first night of Jack's return to Shipwreck Cove, where he saved Zoey from falling to death _and _found out more information through letters from Meredith, discovered by Denise, there wasn't anytime to rest. The next morning, Zoey didn't came downstairs until very late noon, looking extremely pale and sick. She'd a fever, a sore throat, difficult breathing and felt dizzy.

Denise had told him that she'd been absent in the last five days before his return, taking long walks through the town, finding her peace in the Garden of the Cove. After she saw the 'thing' in the bathroom mirror - where Jack had looked and found nothing strange about it - it had started. Denise told him that her dreams became stranger once he was gone.

She was yelling, struggling, trying desperately to get out of his iron grip. She was dreaming again, but this was one of the worst ones. He'd never seen her like that. He tried to calm her down, talking her out of the dream, but she kept on struggling, crying, screaming -

"**_GO AWAY!_**"

He held her firmly in his arms, and watched as Denise walked around the room in frustration. This was the fourth night in a row, and it wasn't getting any better. Her fever only got worse, and now she had a bloody cough, coughing up slime and vomiting whenever she sat up and making it extra hard for her to breathe.

"Maybe some of the scars are still -"

"Wait, what are you saying? She doesn't have -"

"You're not going to tell me you didn't check her for other injuries except her wrists back at Port Hope..."

"Denise I -"

"Good God, Sparrow!" Denise spat at him. She slowly turned Zoey on her left side. Then she carefully lifted up the nightshirt, and Jack deeply sighed. _Oh, bugger! _"Scars." Denise then took her arm and pointed at certain spots. "Injection needles." and at last she moved the shirt of her right shoulder. "Burning marks."

"She should have told me," Jack murmured.

"But she didn't," Denise sighed in frustration. "And I know why: that girl has been through so much, she didn't want to bother you with another problem of hers. Those burning marks are old, maybe even from the fire... Some of the scars are infected and have to be cleaned. What are you sitting there? Wake her up!"

"_Now_?" Jack hissed back. "It's bloody midnight -"

"_**LET GO OF ME!**_"

"Those wounds need to be cleaned! You wake her up right now, Sparrow, or I'll make you!" With that, Denise left to get the things for the treatment. Why didn't she tell him? She trusted him, right? He looked at her back, seeing the red marks from... whipping? How on earth... She hadn't been whipped by Havelock. If he had, she would have screamed more than once... Luckily it were just two marks. The rest were old scars...

He then looked at the little dots from the injection needles. Sure, these had to be from the Asylum. Did they whipped patients too? If that was the case, he would set sail for Port Winston and kill every bastard who treated her, hurt her...

And then the burn mark on her shoulder... That was from years ago, no doubt. It had become a scar. Did she have more of those?

"Wake up, luv, come on." At least she'd stopped screaming. Now she was just shaking, tears falling in silence and she wasn't struggling against him anymore, she just made weak, struggling movements to get out of his grip, but he held her strongly in his arms. The worst part was over, it seemed. Whatever she was dreaming about now, it was almost over -

Her eyes shot open. She looked around the room, and then leaned against Jack's chest with a sigh. "It only gets worse."

"It's just because you're ill, luv," Jack hushed her.

Denise came back into the room with the right equipment.

"Come on, sweet," Denise convinced her.

"What's happening? Why..."

"Zoey, those wounds are infected," Denise said softly. "I need to clean them."

To Jack's surprise, Zoey nodded slowly, and lay down on her stomach.

"Just hold my hand, and just pinch when it hurts." Jack instructed. He sat in front of her, trying to figure out what she was thinking about now. As Denise began to clean the wounds, Jack eyed Zoey. She held his hand firmly, but she didn't seem to mind, which was odd since she hadn't told him...? "Luv, why didn't you tell me about it?"

Zoey shrugged, "I... I don't know. It never really... hurt or anything..."

She was obviously lying. Why was she lying about it? Jack knew something was wrong. She was hiding something from him. He suddenly shuddered, feeling an unusual presents in the room. He looked around the room, then to the half-open door. For a second, he could have sworn to see two icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Meeting an old friend

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 13! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: Meeting an old friend.<strong>

"... and then we'll go treasure hunting. How does that sound, eh?"

Oh, how she just wanted to smack him for making - once again - stupid promises. For Zoey, for her it was fantastic. All these... lies. Denise knew Zoey trusted Jack. Now that he was back, she seemed to get back to her senses again. Well... At least she was talking more, _smiling _more. She felt safe again, which was good. Great.

She was still sick, but recovering slowly. At least the nightmares slowed down after a week. She still had the cough with slime, but the fever had finally cooled down and she was able to walk around the house without throwing up. Plus the fact that her scars were healing perfectly.

Jack felt Denise giving him one of her best glares, but he ignored it. Truth was, he wanted - once Zoey was better - set sail again with her. Better: he already had a course, to San Juan, the capital of Porto Rico. Some time outside in the sun - and from the Cove - would do her some good. He was planning to make a deal with Will Turner, the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman to get the Black Pearl back from the depts... again. And hey, maybe he could arrange something so Elizabeth could see Will again.

* * *

><p>As said was done. Jack had 'borrowed' a ship, not anything like his Pearl, but he had to go with it for now. Zoey was very excited to leave the Cove, and even more when Jack told her that they were going to search for The Flying Dutchman. Apparently she'd heard the stories of the cursed ship, and she was very curious when Jack told her that he was friends with the captain of said ship.<p>

Denise wasn't happy at all of Jacks decision to leave. Zoey was still recovering, and what if something bad happened again? 'The last time she got bloody branded!' were her words. Jack didn't want to listen, but knew the woman was right. Even though she was still recovering, Zoey needed her rest. And_ if_ something bad was going to happen, Denise would kill him. Literally. Plus Elizabeth who heard about Jack contacting her husband without her knowing.

Both women wanted to come and join Jack on this trip. But Jack - and to his surprise, Teague - forbid both ladies to come. Elizabeth had to take care of her son and was, by all means, the Pirate King. Denise was much needed in the Cove, too, and if she or Elizabeth would be recognized outside Teague didn't want to know the outcome.

Now, how could you contact a ship of the dead? Jack had discussed this with Teague, who simply told him to drop something dead into the sea that was valuable to them. But what? 'Something dead'? It had to be worth something, though, since the Flying Dutchman had many arranges, tasks and visit dead people.

While they were sailing, Jack found out that the 'dead' thing could be basically anything worthy of a person. Of course he tried it right away. He found an empty rum bottle and threw it into the sea. After a long silence the Flying Dutchman rose from the depths in all it's glory.

"Captain Turner, it's good to see you again," Jack greeted as the captain of the Flying Dutchman, Will Turner swoon on-board by rope. He hadn't changed a bit, only he seemed more pale, and something in his eyes seemed off, like he the light of his soul had gone out.

"Likewise, Jack," They shook hands. Jack withdrew his hand quickly; Will Turner's hand was ice-cold. "I saw the remains of the Black Pearl on the bottom of the sea and really, I was glad when I found no one on it. What happened?"

"Ah, well that's quite a story, my friend, we better discuss this matter in the cabin," Will nodded in agreement. He had the idea that he would meet Jack again, but not this soon. It had been almost two years since he became captain of the Flying Dutchman and remembered saying goodbye to Elizabeth. He wondered how she was doing, and what Jack had been up to in the years.

Looking around, he recognized familiar faces among the crew and some new ones. However, Will noticed a young girl sitting on the staircase. She had a drawing book with her and seemed very concentrated on her drawing. She couldn't be older than fifteen and by the looks of it she didn't seem very healthy.

Jack coughed, and Will's attention went back to the captain. The look Jack was given him was... peculiar. Was he being protective of the girl? "Inside..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes - Will Turner is in the house! XD Well, I'm FINALLY - don't kill me please - back on track. I have some ideas for this story, and more chapters of Mari Florem will be added soon, just as the last 2 chapters of 'Angel of Death: Caribbean Assassination'. :D Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


End file.
